


Magnus Was in a Glee Club Once

by ari_winchester



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec is confused, Alec just wanted to spend time alone with Magnus but a glee club interrupted them and ruined his day, M/M, Magnus is freaking out, Shadowhunters/Glee Crossover, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_winchester/pseuds/ari_winchester
Summary: Magnus smiled back at Alec, then as they continued to walk he started to take a drink of his coffee until his eyes widened and he started choking on his coffee when he heard what someone had said approaching him.Magnus's eyes widened even more when he noticed it was actually quite a few people he knew..."Mike Chang?" Kurt asked a little confused because he still wasn't completely sure.Standing in front of Magnus and Alec was Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Sam, and Mercedes.
Relationships: Magnus/Alec
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Magnus Was in a Glee Club Once

Magnus was walking down the sidewalk of New York, coffee in one hand and Alexander's in the other. They had been walking for quite a bit now because today was Alec's off day and no one needed any potions from Magnus today.

"Do you want to head back since we've walked so far or do you want to keep walking?" Magnus asked, honestly hoping Alexander wants to keep walking because he's enjoying his time right now.

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand a bit and smiled.

"I wanna keep walking, I'm enjoying this" Alec replied.

Magnus smiled back at Alec, then as they continued to walk he started to take a drink of his coffee until his eyes widened and he started choking on his coffee when he heard what someone had said approaching him.

Magnus's eyes widened even more when he noticed it was actually quite a few people he knew...

"Mike Chang?" Kurt asked a little confused because he still wasn't completely sure.

Standing in front of Magnus and Alec was Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Sam, and Mercedes.

"Um-" Magnus started to say but Alec cut him off.

"I don't know who you guys are but you have the wrong person, his name is Magnus Bane, not Mike Chang." Alec stated seeming a bit annoyed that a bunch of people interrupted their walk.

Santana crossed her arms walking up to Magnus tilting her head a bit then shrugged.

"Yeah, he's Mike Chang" Santana said, as if it was obvious.

"Just a bit more makeup now" She shrugged.

Alec rolled his eyes about to say something until Magnus cut him off.

"Hi Santana" Magnus said more quiet than he usually is.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Wait, you actually know who she is?" Alec asked.

"Who wouldn't know who I am?" Santana questioned cockily but still smiling.

Magnus was panicking honestly, all of these people he hasn't seen in quite a few years are standing right in front of him with confused faces and are calling him Mike Chang in front Alexander. He doesn't really know how to get out of this situation...

Sam looked down at Magnus and Alec's hands and his mouth fell open shocked.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I honestly didn't know your mouth could look this big. It's already the biggest mouth I've ever laid my eyes upon when it's closed but now it looks like you could eat a whole giant" Santana said shocked.

"Will you shut your bitch ass up and leave my boyfriend alone?" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes.

Santana just smirked and crossed her arms.

"Mike, are you gay? Not that I have a problem with that, I know plenty of gay people. Look at how gay Blaine is! But then again, you dated Tina. Unless you just wasn't out of the closet yet, I don't really know how that works" Sam said pointing at Magnus and Alec's hands.

Blaine gave Sam a dirty look saying it wasn't that obvious but Kurt patted his shoulder and reminded him that all of his outfits consisted of sweater vests and bow ties making Blaine pout.

"I'm bisexual actually" Magnus stated.

"Aren't you scared of bisexuals?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Do you really want to get into this conversation right now, Blaine? That was years ago! Heck, I've even made out with the bisexual Santa Claus." Kurt replied annoyed.

Everyone looked at Kurt with extremely confused expressions and Santana just looked like she was having flash backs.

"You made out with the what?" Blaine asked, not knowing whether to feel more jealous or confused.

"You know what, that was a long time ago. Nothing to be concerned about now" Kurt nervously laughed.

Blaine was about to say something else until Alec interrupted him.

"Okay, I'm really annoyed now. I don't know who any of you are, I don't know how Magnus knows who any of you are, I don't know why in the hell you're calling him Mike Chang, and I need an explanation right fucking now" Alec said looking at everyone like he wanted to kill them.

"Mike, your boyfriend is scary" Sam said hiding behind Mercedes.

"Okay, I don't know who the hell you are but you are not going to talk to me or anyone like that unless you want me to go all Lima heights on your ass! Mike Chang was in the glee club with us, he was the quiet kid who just danced all the time for whatever damn reason. And even though he didn't really talk that much we were all still friends with him so I know for a damn fact that's Mike Chang. I don't know why you're calling him Magnus to be completely honest" Santana threatened and explained.

Before Alec could fight back with her Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest and gave him a look showing he would explain.

"Can I take my boyfriend to the side for a second and talk to him real quick?" Magnus asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay Magnus, just please tell me what in the hell is going on" Alec pleaded.

Magnus nervously bit his lip but took a deep breath hoping Alexander wouldn't be too mad.

"So you know how I'm immortal and everything? Well quite a few years ago I got really bored with my life and wanted to know what it would be like if I went to school and joined a glee club. I went by Mike Chang and I made friends with all of those people. Everyone thought when I graduated I went to ballet school for dancing but I moved to New York and here we are now" Magnus explained.

Alec was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Alexander, darling please don't be mad. I've done so much crazier things in my past. I'm banned from a whole country actually-" Magnus was explaining but stopped when he heard Alec laughing.

"I, um, wow. You seriously got bored and joined a glee club?" Alec asked still laughing.

"Yes, Alexander, I joined a glee club. I honestly don't understand what you find so funny about this" Magnus replied rolling his eyes.

"Just didn't expect that to be one of the things you did in your past, to be completely honest" Alec chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec's hand telling him to come over there with him.

"Is your boyfriend still being an asshole?" Santana asked.

"My boyfriend is not an asshole, he was just confused on who you all were" Magnus explained.

"I'm still really confused on what all is going on, but do you guys want to come with us to the coffee shop that's just down the block? Brittany, Artie, Rachel, and Tina is there. And honestly I missed you man!" Sam asked looking excited.

"Wait, Tina is there?" Magnus asked looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It'll be okay, she's honestly changed a lot since her and Artie got married. She's not gonna care that you have a boyfriend, you guys only dated like two years back in high school" Sam explained.

"Yeah, but the last time I seen her she proposed to me" Magnus said.

"She what now?" Alec asked looking mad again.

"Calm down, Tina was just going through a tough time and for some reason decided to propose to her ex boyfriend that she hadn't seen in years. I don't know why she had to do it at my wedding but whatever" Santana shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't say yes" Magnus said hoping that would make Alec feel better.

"Clearly" Alec replied rolling his eyes.

"Let's get your grumpy ass to the coffee shop, then next a bar because I honestly don't understand how Mike can stand your attitude when you're sober. And don't worry about Tina, it'll be fine" Santana said.

"You're one to talk Santana, he might be an asshole but you're bitchier than he is" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Again, stop calling my boyfriend an asshole. And we'll come along with you guys" Magnus said.

"We will?!" Alec asked annoyed.

"Yes darling, it won't be long don't worry. I'd just like to see some of my old friends" Magnus explained.

"Fine." Alec muttered, following them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed this! I’ll have the second chapter out soon and honestly it’ll be a lot more of everyone annoying Alec lmao. Please leave comments and Kudos! <3


End file.
